Dime
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Todo se termina como comenzó, solo cambiamos hola por adiós y yo cargando todas tus maletas, no me dejas nada por favor llévate hasta mi corazón. Dime si vas a volver algún día, dime si te espero a te doy por perdida, si mato de un golpe este amor, dime si dejo una luz encendida en algún rincón de mi vida, o dejo apagar la ilusión, dime por favor si mato de un golpe este amor.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Canción:**

**Dime – Julion Álvarez**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dime<strong>_

Una rubia cargaba unas maletas que no pertenecían a ella, estaba cargando las maletas de su ahora ex novia, aquella con la que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, con la que compartió sus logros, y con la que creía pasaría toda la vida.

_Todo se termina como comenzó,_

_Solo cambiamos hola por adiós,_

_Y yo cargando todas tus maletas._

La rubia miro a la morena que no había levantado su vista del suelo, desde que salieron de la habitación, ella cargando las maletas tal como lo hizo el dia que ojichocolate se fue a vivir con ella solo que esta vez no era para quedarse si no para irse.

_No me dejes nada por favor,_

_Llévate todo hasta mi corazón,_

_De que me sirve ahora que me dejas._

– **¿Llevas todo?-**pregunto seria

–**si-**contesto simplemente

–**No olvides nada, y llévate mi corazón-**dijo tristemente.

–**Quinn…-**susurro

–**Es la verdad para que me sirve ahora que te vas-**le miro, la morena vio tristeza en esos ojos que hace tiempo eran un verde amelado porque ahora estaban opacos y sin vida.

_Y el beso amor y la traición,_

_Me duelen más que tu silencio._

_Que voy hacer con mi sufrimiento._

–**no fue mi intensión, yo…-**la rubia la paro

–**sabes Rachel me duele más ese beso que me diste, tu traición, y no el silencio que se formó entre nosotras**-trato de no sonar más herida **–lo único que sé es que no sé qué hacer con mi sufrimiento, con este dolor, la rabia que siento por ti y por haberme engañado, por no confiar en mí, por pensar solo en tu carrera, y no en nuestra relación, yo no te importe**-la morena sentía su pecho oprimirse por escuchar todas esas cosas.

–**Lucy… yo… no… yo…-**trataba de decir algo

–**no me llames Lucy, perdiste ese derecho-**la rubia luchaba contra su lágrimas. **–Solo contéstame algo**-la morena la miro y asintió _**–Dime, Si vas a volver algún dia, Si espero o te doy por pérdida, Si mato de un golpe este amor. Dime, Si dejo una luz encendida, En algún rincón de mi vida, O dejo apagar la ilusión. Dime por favor, Si mato de un golpe este amor.-**_pregunto

–**No… no lo sé-**la morena salió de la casa rápidamente, y la rubia salió tras ella con todas las maletas que dejo al lado de ella.

_Y el beso amor y la traición,_

_Me duelen más que tu silencio._

_Que voy hacer con mi sufrimiento._

–**Espero una respuesta Rachel-**exigió la rubia

–**no, no lo sé… yo no lo sé Quinn-**sonaba triste

–**te lo vuelvo a decir, **_**Dime, Si vas a volver algún dia, Si espero o te doy por pérdida, Si mato de un golpe este amor. Dime, Si dejo una luz encendida, En algún rincón de mi vida, O dejo apagar la ilusión. Dime por favor, Si mato de un golpe este amor**__-_la morena la miro

–**Lo siento, lo siento mucho**-fue lo que dijo antes de subir al taxi quien la llevaría al aeropuerto, donde viajaría con destino a Los Angeles para seguir su sueño, el taxi arranco dejando a un rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Dime, _

_Si vas a volver algún dia, _

_Si espero o te doy por pérdida, _

_Si mato de un golpe este amor._

_Dime_

_Si dejo una luz encendida,_

_En algún rincón de mi vida,_

_O dejo apagar la ilusión._

_Dime por favor,_

_Si mato de un golpe este amor._

_Dime por favor,_

_Si mato de un golpe este amor._

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas pero cuando se dio vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su edificio para ir a su departamento que ahora se encontraba vacío y frio sin la morena, choco con alguien.

– **¡Auch!-**escucho decir a una persona, rápidamente fijo su mirada en una chica castaña que estaba intentando levantarse

–**Yo… lo siento-**se disculpaba ayudándola a levantarse

–**No te preocupes-**sonrió **–yo también iba distraída**-le miro

–**Soy Quinn Fabray-**se presentó

–**Marley Rose…-**le sonrió

Una historia terminaba pero es posible que otra estuviera por comenzar, o el amor del pasado regresaría buscando un perdón.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Historia negociable para más capitulo eso depende de cuantos comentarios reciba.

Jajajaja ok no, no me hagan casa la verdad es que es una historia que constara de 3-5 capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Digale

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Empezando el año con nuevas historias y aquí les va la continuación de Dime.

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Pao Vargas**__**, **__**, **__**Guest**__**, **__**Guest,**__por sus comentarios, por los que leen, por los que me ponen en favoritos, y los que me dejan Follow._

_**Canción: Dígale – David Bisbal **_

_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón,_

_Aquellos ojos tristes soñadores que yo ame,_

_La deje por conquistar una ilusión y perdí su rastro,_

_Y ahora sé que es ella, todo lo que yo buscaba,_

_Y ahora estoy aquí, buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue,_

_Tal vez usted la ha visto,_

_Dígale que yo siempre la adore y que nunca la olvide,_

_Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed,_

_Y dígale también,_

_Que solo junto a ella puedo respirar,_

_No hay brillo en las estrellas,_

_Ya ni el sol me calienta,_

_Y estoy muy solo aquí,_

_No sé a dónde fue,_

_Por favor dígale usted._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Dígale<strong>_

_**Tiempo Después…**_

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en ese año en que Rachel decidió dejar a Quinn por su carrera, en ese año la morena comprendió que dejo lo más por lo menos, y ahora después de un año regresaba a Nueva York con la decisión de buscar a la rubia y decirle que le perdonase que había cometido un error al dejarla.

Lo que no sabía nuestra morena es que las cosas no serían fáciles para ella, ya que nuestra rubia ya no era la misma chica a la que la morena dejo, Quinn también cambio ese año, dejo atrás la imagen de la mujer dulce, tierna, para convertirse en una persona fría, seca y sin corazón, bueno eso es lo que quería aparentar detrás de una barrera para que nadie le volviera a romper el corazón.

Y si se pregunta que fue con Marley, bueno la chica era muy guapa y tierna, además de comprensiva cualquiera se podría enamorar de ella pero no nuestra rubia, y es que no lo haya intentado porque si lo hizo, dos meses después de la partida de Rachel y de conocer a la ojiazul empezaron salir, su relación duro 4 meses ya que las dos se dieron cuenta que no eran lo que buscaban, pero eso si las chicas establecieron una muy buena amistad.

Otra cosa relevante fue que el departamento donde una vez Quinn vivido con Rachel fue rentado por Marley ya que Q decidió mudarse para otro lado y evitar que verse diariamente ahí le recordase que no fue lo suficiente para la morena, y así como Marley y su ahora novia de 5 meses Katherine Wilde o mejor Kitty para los amigos como Quinn, se fueron a vivir ahí.

Una limosina estacionaba en un edificio para ella conocida, bajo para dirigirse hacia el guardia que al verla la reconoció sonriéndole.

–**Señorita Rachel-**le saludo

–**Hola Harry, quisiera pasar**-le dijo

–**Con mucho gusto**-le miro **–le dejaría pasar, pero creo que ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí-**la morena le miro con el ceño fruncido **–no lo digo por lo que ha pasado pero… si vienes a buscar a la señorita Quinn, pierdes tu tiempo-**contesto

– **¿Por qué me dices esto?-**molesta **–creo que eso es algo que Quinn debe decirme-**se cruzó de brazos

–**no lo digo por maldad, sino porque ella ya no vive aquí desde hace 6 meses-**le informo, la cara de la morena se desfiguro

– **¿qué?-**dijo **–ella… ella no… ella nuca haría eso, no se iría ese departamento era… era…-**se quedó callada

–**Lo siento pero es la verdad, hace 6 meses se mudó-**se encogió de hombros

– **¿Sabes dónde está?-**pregunto

–**no, lo siento pero a algunas veces viene a visitar a la señorita Marley que renta el departamento, hasta donde se ellas estuvieron saliendo por unos meses-**al terminar de decir eso pudo ver como la mirada se volvía triste

–**ehhh… gracias Harry-**le dio una mueca de sonrisa

–**buenos días Harry-**saludo una morena ojiazul que entraba al departamento

–**Buenos días señorita Marley**-la morena la escuchar el nombre miro a la chica que estaba platicando con Harry

–**ey… hola-**llamo a la ojiazul que le miro

–**ehhh… hola-**le miro confundida **–ahhh…yo… yo puedo hablar contigo**-pidió

–**Bueno… si… creo ¿te conozco?-**pregunto

–**no, no lo creo pero creo a Quinn si**-le miro

–**Espera… ¿Rachel?-**la morena asintió **– ¿Rachel Berry? ¿Esa Rachel de Q?**-la morena volvió asentir **– ¡Wow! Yo te hacía en Los Angeles, ehhh… pero si vienes a buscar a Quinn ella ya no vive aquí-**le miro

–**Sí, eso me dijeron, ¿podemos hablar en tu departamento?-**pregunto

–**Bueno…-**miro su reloj **–está bien, tenemos una hora antes que mi novia llegue-**le sonrió **–vamos-**dijo, la morena le siguió hacia el departamento.

Al entrar Rachel se dio cuenta que nada era igual a como lo recordaba, los cuadros que compraron juntas ya no estaban, ni los muebles, ni el color de las paredes, nada había de como ellas lo decoraban.

–**Veo que has cambiado todo**-le trataba de sonreír

–**No, así es como quien me la dejo Quinn, ella fue la que hizo todos estos cambios**-le informo

–**ahh… ya… lo que realmente quería saber es que si tu… ya sabes…ella… tu sabes…-**no podía formular la pregunta

– **¿quieres saber si se dónde está?-**le miro

–**sí, si eso… podrías decirme donde esta-**la ojiazul le miro y negó con la cabeza

–**no lo sé-**contesto, la morena le miro frunciendo el ceño

– **¿Que no lo sabes?-**Marley negó con la cabeza

–**no, realmente solo sabemos que ella está fuera del país pero sabía que tu pondrías venir y preguntar por ella, tanto Kitty como yo le dijimos que si en algún momento tu llegaras aparecer por aquí preguntando por ella nosotras te diríamos donde estaba, por lo cual ella no nos quiso decir a donde se iba**-la morena bajo la cabeza

–**sabes…-**empezó hablar con tristeza **–el dia que me fui, ella me pregunto que si me esperaba aunque estaba muy dolida y con el corazón roto, me lo pregunto yo lo me fui de ahí con un no lo sé-**se tomó la cara con las manos **–en ese entonces yo no sabía que contestar, no sabía si volvería pero en mis adentros rogaba que ella fuera capaz de perdonarme en el algún momento y esperar mi regreso, en que estuve ahí lejos me di cuenta que eso no era lo que yo quería, solía pensar que era mi sueño pero en realidad ella era mi sueño, todo lo que siempre quise y busque era ella**-la otra chica solo la veía **–dile que siempre la ame, y que no he podido olvidarla, que siento que mi vida es un desierto desde que la deje por nada, y que muero de sed al no tenerla junto a mí, dile también que solo junto a ella puedo respirar-**Marley estaba ya conmovida por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

La recién llegada que había entrado sin ser vista también, decidió quedarse apoyada en la puerta para no interrumpir el momento que estaba teniendo la chica morena.

–**la estrella que solía yo ser ya no brilla sin ella a su lado porque ella era mi luna, y me siento tan sola, por favor dígale si la vez lo que te acabo de decir**-termino

–**se lo diremos-**contesto la persona que estaba apoyada en la puerta

Las dos chicas al escuchar eso voltearon a ver para encontrarse con la rubia bajita mirándolas con una sonrisa, Marley se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la otra chica para besarle los labios.

–**Ella es Rachel**-conto la chica

–**Lo supuse ¿pero que hace aquí?-**pregunto

–**Vine a buscar a Quinn para tratar que me perdonase y me dejara volver a su vida**-la rubia le miro

–**lo entiendo perfectamente, pero si Marls ya te dijo la rubia ya no vive en el país, y ella no nos dijo donde se fue, de vez en cuando nos habla y viene de visita pero no nos dice nunca donde**-le miraba compresiva

–**ya me informo**-contesto

La morena y las otras dos chicas siguieron platicando sin saber que una rubia acaba de aterrizar en el aeropuerto principal de Nueva York, y es que después de tres meses de no venir por trabajo, ahora regresaba para saludar a las dos personas que se habían vuelto muy importantes en su vida.

–**por fin**-suspiro al tomar su maleta, se volvió a poner los lentes tipo aviador y con los cabellos rubios cortos y con mechas rosadas nadie diría que esa chica tenía 27 años cuando aparentaba unos 20 **–ahora con Marley, seguro que Kitty ya está ahí-**sonrío, mientras subía a un taxi para ir a su es departamento.

**Departamento Marls y Kitty…**

Ellas habían estado platicando por un buen rato la morena les platico por qué no había regresado apenas se dio cuenta de su error, las chicas no podían creer que la chica hubiera tenido que pasar por esas cosas solamente por querer romper un contrato, no creían que un productor famoso como lo era el de Fox fuera amenazarla con hacerle daño a lo que más quería si no cumplía con el año, después de eso la morena se despidió y salió del departamento.

Dejando a las otras dos chicas muy pensativas ante lo que acaba de pasar, las dos se miraron cómplices.

–**Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ¿verdad?-**pregunto la ojiazul a su novia

–**Concuerdo contigo**-le sonrío

La morena iba saliendo del departamento después de despedirse de Harry se subio a su mercedes estacionado ahí en la entrada, al arrancar un taxi pegaba ahí mismo del cual una rubia ojiverde amelada bajaba con una maleta.

La morena manejaba su mercedes con dirección al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, no podía creer que su hermosa rubia no estuviera ahí, que se hubiera ido a no supiera donde encontrarla, se sentía desolada porque ella era la única culpable que eso estuviera pasando, se sentía una escoria por haber sido capaz de dejarla por una ilusión, por algo que ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho pero ya no podía cambiar el pasado pero podía componer su presenté y saludar al futuro.

Al pasar cerca de un local de música una canción se dejaba escuchar lo que a ella le hacía que su corazón se estrujara y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al saberse que todo lo que decia era verdad.

_Fueron tantos los momentos que la ame,_

_Que aun siento sus caricias y su olor está en mi piel,_

_Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí,_

_La cubría de besos y entre mil caricias la llevaba a la locura,_

_Y ahora estoy aquí,_

_Buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue,_

_Tal vez usted la ha visto,_

_Dígale que yo siempre la adore y que nunca la olvide,_

_Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed,_

_Y dígale también,_

_Que solo junto a ella puedo respirar,_

_No hay brillo en las estrellas,_

_Ya ni el sol me calienta,_

_Y estoy muy solo aquí, no se a donde fue,_

_Por favor dígale usted._

La morena no pudo evitar recordar varias veces como se sentía estar con Quinn, como aquella chica la había enamorado y no olvidaba esos ojos verdes ameladas que siempre se caracterizaron por tener un brillo, no olvidaba como los vio tristes, opacos, y apagados.

Ahora más que nada haría todo lo que este en sus manos para buscarla y aclarar un vez por todas las cosas para poder pedirle y ganarse una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle que se la merece.

Por lo que sin pensar saco su celular intentaría algo que debió hacer desde hacía mucho, marco el número que tenía guardado como Amor, y marco espero y al tercer tono se dejó escuchar una voz.

– **¿Rachel?-**pregunto

–**si…yo…-**la morena no sabía que decir estaba nerviosa que hasta se olvidó que estaba manejando pero es que no se esperaba que la chica le contestara pensaba que había cambiado el numero

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**le pregunto

–**Quinn…yo-**no podía decir nada más y tampoco pudo ver una luz que se aproximaba a ella

–**no quiero hablar con…**-¡Crack! Se dejó escuchar fuertemente seguido de pipipipipi… la llamada se había cortado_._

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara de 3-5 capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Noticia Inesperada**_


	3. Chapter 3 Noticia Inesperada (Dm)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Me disculpo porque me acabo de dar cuenta que no les he dicho de nuevo, para variar que esta es una historia G!P Quinn, y antes que avancemos más con esto quería decirlo por las personas sensibles con este tema.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Candy05**__**, **__**, **__**Pao Vargas**__**, **__**Fanvzla**__por pasarse a leer, o dejar un comentario o simplemente decirme que actualice, estoy agradecida._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Noticia Inesperada<strong>_

La pelirosa al escuchar ese crack por el auricular del teléfono, no sabía que pensar, por lo que bajo el teléfono y volvió a marcar a la marcar pero le saltaba el buzón.

– **¡Rachel! ¡Demonios!-**tiro el teléfono al sillón

Las otras dos mujeres al verle la cara se acercaron a ella ya que el miedo era lo que reflejaba, no sabían lo que había pasado pero por lo que intuían no era nada bueno.

–**Quinn-**le llamo Marley **– ¿que ha pasa?**-le pregunto

–**no, no lo sé… ella solo intento… luego solo escuche un crack y la llamada se cortó… no sé lo que paso… esto no es bueno… no, no lo sé…-**se tomaba la cara entre las manos

–**calma… de seguro se le habrá caído el celular o algo así-**decia pero estaba seguro que nada de eso era verdad, Q le miro y la rubia trato de verse segura

–**Eso ni tú te lo crees Kitty…-**la ojiazul se acercó junto a ella

–**No, pienses cosas malas**-le acariciaba la espalda

–**Como no lo voy hacer-**se levantó del sillón empezando a caminar por todo la sala.

Las otras dos solo la veía intentar llamar de nuevo para que le volvieran a mandar a buzón, veían la cara de confusión y miedo.

En otro lado bomberos sacaban a una morena del coche que había quedado inservible, estaba completamente destruido y todavía no se explicaban como es que la conductora del automóvil a un seguía viva, cuando llegaron y vieron el coche pensaron que nadie podría sobrevivir, pero ver como la persona luchaba por respirar no perdieron tiempo para atenderla.

La morena aunque a un respiraba su estado era crítico, tuvieron que entubarle tedia un pulmón perforado, y no podía casi respirar, le pusieron un collarín y atendían la herida de su estómago, pero les preocupaban también la herida de la cabeza era posible que tuviera una fractura craneoencefálica.

La ambulancia iba lo más rápido posible ya que en el camino habían tenido que reanimarla dos veces, cuando entraron fue llevada enseguida a quirófano para parar las hemorragias que presentaba.

–**Enfermera hay que intervenir de inmediato, localicen a los familiares-**pedía

–**enseguida doctor…-**los paramédicos habían entregados las pertenencias que lograron sacar los bomberos del coche, la enfermera encontró el celular de la morena que estaba apagado, lo prendió y agradecía que funcionara reviso el registro.

Se fijó que la morena había hecho una llamada a un número registrado como _"amor"_, por lo cual volvió a marcar el mismo.

_**Departamento Wilde-Rose…**_

La ojiverde ya no podía más estaba que se arrancaba los pelos, Kitty había prendido la tele y por asares del destino fue al mismo tiempo que el celular de la rubia sonaba, la ojiverde al tomarlo y ver que salía el nombre de la morena contesto rápidamente.

–**bueno… Rachel… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me colgaste?**-eso eran sus preguntas

–**ehhh… perdón… no soy Rachel, intuyo que ella es la dueña del celular… pero no soy ella… hablo del hospital general de Nueva York…-**la chica escucho hospital y sintió su mundo desmoronarse, aunque había pasado más de un año y estaba dolida con la morena a un la amaba

– **¿Del hospital?-**pregunto con miedo, las otras dos escucharon eso y se les desfiguro el rostro porque en la tele estaban pasando lo del accidente y podían ver como sacaban a la morena, agradecían que la otra estuviera concentrada en la llamada ya que no sabían cuál sería su reacción

–**sí, la persona que nombro acaba de ser internada y necesitamos a los familiares ya que en este momento está siendo intervenida aquí, la chica está en estado crítico y los médicos no dan esperanzas de que sobreviva la operación, por lo que le informo para que vengan lo más rápido posible-**la pelirosa estaba quedando helada por lo que estaba escuchando

– **¿Señorita está ahí?-**era la tercera vez que preguntaba, Kitty al ver que la rubia estaba en completo shock le quito el cel

–**Sí, perdón… creo que esta en shock…** **dígame…-**la enfermera suspiro lo sabía, al no escuchar respuesta

–**le dije a señorita que me contesto que la dueña del teléfono ha sido ingresada en estado critico al hospital regional de aquí, y queríamos localizar a los familiares, vimos que la señorita fue a la última que hablo por lo que le marcamos-**la rubia bajita

–**Está bien, estaremos ahí lo antes posible…-**colgó, ella apenas conoció a la morena, pudo ver en su ojos lo arrepentida que estaba por a ver abandonado a la rubia que de rubia ya no tenía nada, Marley estaba estática por en la tele estaba el accidente dela morena, Kitty se acercó a Quinn

–**ey Q, Quinn-**le llamaba, al ver que no reaccionaba que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba tiesa, le dio un bofetada que saco de su estupor

–**Rachel…-**fue lo primero que salió de sus labios

–**cálmate Quinn, tenemos que calmarnos… e ir al hospital…-**la fotógrafa voltio a ver a Marley y la vio quieta viendo el noticiero

–**hace unas horas… una joven de aproximadamente 25 años, estuvo en un accidente según algunos testigos al parecer la chica hablaba por teléfono, por lo que no vio que un tráiler había invadido el carril contrario impactando el coche de la joven-**todas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver el estado del coche como había quedado después del impacto _**–los bomberos y paramédicos no se explican como la joven mujer podía estar con vida cuando estamos viendo el estado del auto, pero la mujer fue sacada del auto y según fuentes confiables está en estado crítico y ha sido trasladada al hospital regional…-**_las tres chicas no estaban impresionadas porque se podía ver como la morena era sacada y toda la sangre que brotaba de ella

–**Quinn… Quinn…-**le llamo Marley que apago la tele **–tenemos que ir… ella te necesita…-**nuestra chica reacciono, tomos su bolsa, las otras tomara también las de ella, las llaves del auto sus celulares y las llaves d ela casa para luego salir corriendo de la casa.

Salieron con prisa para subirse al coche, Kitty que era la que estaba un poco más calmada fue la que manejaba con moderación, pasaron media hora para llegar, Marley estaba preocupada en lo que llevaba de conocer a Quinn jamás la había visto de esa forma, se encontraba mirando la ventanilla y lágrimas caían por sus ojos, no podía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ella, pero no sería lo mismo si a Kitty le pasara algo.

Quinn no sabía que hacer se sentía tan impotente no poder hacer algo para hacer algo, pensó que ya no sentiría nada más que rencor y odio por aquella morena, pero realmente ahora lo sentía es miedo, miedo de perderla para siempre, escuchar decir a esa persona que estaba en estado crítico y que no había esperanzas de que sobreviviera, no, no ahora no podía perderla si ella fue a buscar es por algo, así que tenía que vivir, ella no la poda dejar sola y esta vez para siempre.

Cuando llegaron y una vez que Kitty estaciono las tres bajaron para dirigirse al interior del hospital, cuando llegaron se acercaron a recepción para preguntar sobre la ojichocolate.

–**Buenas noches-**saludo la chica que tenía los ojos rojos

–**Sí, ¿dígame en que la puedo ayudar?-**contesto al enfermera que estaba ahí

–**Hace unos minutos me hablaron para informarme que una persona había sido ingresada en urgencias ya que tuvo un accidente automovilístico-**trataba de no soltarse a llorar

–**Deje checar…-**revisaba la computadora **–sí, aquí esta Rachel Berry... ¿Qué son de ella?-**pregunto

–**Soy su prometida-**mintió la pelirosa

–**Ok…-**le miro

–**podría darme su-**pidió

–**claro… Quinn Fabray… por favor necesito saber cómo esta…-**pedía con preocupación

–**no le puedo dar esa información el doctor Blackwell es la que la está atendiendo es una de los mejores cirujanos que tenemos, cuando la operación termine él les saldrá a dar información-**dijo, esta asintió y se alejó para sentarse en una de las sillas de espera de ahí.

Las otras dos mujeres la imitaron y se sentaron a la par de ella, no le hablaron porque sabía que no estaba en condiciones de contestar nada ahora, las horas pasaban y no había noticias de la morena ni el doctor, en ese tiempo, Marley le había contado todo lo que había pasado y que fue lo que le dijo la morena acerca de porque no la busco, de porque lo hacía ahora, de que estaba arrepentida, le conto absolutamente todo.

La ojiverde trataba de asimilar todo la información que le estaban diciendo, ahora entendía muchas cosas, esos rumores de que la morena tenía una relación con el productor de la seria en la que salía, asi que habai sido el mismo calvo ese que lo había hecho circular, él la había amenazado con algo que jamás nadie debería hacer, por lo que ahora todo su odio estaba dirigido a ese hombre, tenía ganas de ir a donde sea que estuviera y partirle la cara.

La pelirosa sabía que no se quedaría con las ganas, ahora con la fama que estaba ganando tenía todo a su favor, le iba a ser pagar caro todo lo que le había hecho a su morena, lo juraba por su vida, ese hombre caería y ella se reiría en su cara, pero ahora solo quería que la morena se salvara, que estuviera bien para empezar de nuevo.

Ocho horas fueron los que pasaron y aun no sabían nada de la chica, Quinn sabía que los padres de Rachel tenían que saber lo que había pasado, ella tuvo el gusto de conocerlos durante los 3 años que duro su noviazgo con la ojichocolate, sabían que los hombres eran los mejores y que no soportarían al perdida de su única hija, por lo que les llamo y les informo de todo, ellos muy preocupado dijeron que llegarían lo más pronto que les fuera posible, una hora más paso hasta que alguien salió.

–**familiares de la señorita Rachel Berry…-**llamo el doctor quitándose el gorro y el cubre bocas

–**yo… soy su prometida… su padres están en camino no son de aquí-**decia la fotógrafa

–**bueno… hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos…-**bajo la cabeza, esa acción hizo que la respiración de la pelirosa empezara a volverse más acelerada no queriendo escuchar esa palabras que la dejarían muerta en vida **–ella entro con un traumatismo craneoencefálico lo cual nos llevó a un derrame por dentro, por lo cual se le fue hecho una cirugía donde le pusimos una tuvo para drenar toda la sangre acumulada ahí…, también tenía cuatro costillas roras y una de ellas perforo el pulmón por lo cual también le conectamos una tuvo para drenar la sangre y le pusimos un sello de agua, también tenía una herida en el abdomen… lamentablemente el producto no lo pudimos salvar…-**eso era algo que ella no se esperaba

– **¿Producto?-**le salió un hilo de voz y se le helo la sangre al ser consiente a que se refería

–**sí, la señorita tenía 6 semanas de gestación… pero no pudimos hacer nada ya que la herida fue ahí-**la ojiverde estaba ya que se desmayaba **–tenía un pierna rota, además de tener un fuerte impacto en la columna vertebral... no sabemos si volverá a caminar… además cayo en dos paros respiratorios durante la operación pudimos sacarla adelante, pero al final de la operación tuvo un paro cardiorrespiratorio y…-**la rubia estaba que se moría tratando de asimilar toda la información **–la sacamos de nuevo adelante pero...-**la chica lo miro

– **¿Pero…?**-el doctor negó

–**Cayo en estado de coma…-**termino de decir, eso fue un balde de agua fría **–estas 24 horas son vitales… la paciente estará en la UCI, una enfermera vendrá para decirle en que cuarto la tendrán, y solo una persona podrá estar con ella…-**después de eso se retiró.

Quinn se dejó caer en la silla no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía asimilar que su morena estuviera en coma, y menos que ella estuviera embarazada, no eso tendría que ser una broma, pero sabía que no era si… ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de matar a ese maldito productor.

–**Quinn…-**le llamo Kitty, las dos chicas habían escuchado todo **–tienes que ser fuerte… por ella y por…-**no pudo terminar de decir porque dos hombres apresurados entraban y se precipitaban hacia donde estaban

–**Quinn… Rachel… ¿Cómo esta Rachel?...-**hablo Hiram que era el menos afectado o eso es lo que aparentaban ya que por dentro estaba muriendo

–**ella… ella cayo en coma…-**soltó como pudo, porque no aguanto más y se soltó a llorar en brazos de Kitty, al ver el estado de la chica, Marley fue la que les explico lo que había dicho el doctor

– **¡dios! ¡No! mi hija no-**negaba Leroy con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos **–toda la culpa es de esa maldito malnacido…-**apretaba los dientes, Quinn al escuchar eso, se separó de los brazos de Kitty y se acercó a los Berry

–**dígame donde lo encuentro… lo hare pagar-**decia, estaba furiosa que pedía matarlo

–**cálmate mujer… ahora no es momento… ahora es importante esperar que Rachel este bien… para después si quieres puede acabar con ese imbécil… con mi ayuda si es necesario… pero ahora ella es lo primordial…-**decia Hiram, la pelirosa asintió ya que el hombre tenía razón

–**ok…-**Leroy le abrazo **– ¿mi niña hablo contigo…?-**pregunto

–**no… ella llego a buscarme pero yo no estaba ya que ahora vivo Francia… y yo acabo e regresar hace unas horas… y cuando lo hice recibí una llamada de Rachel y después nada…**-contaba

–**hay algo que tienes que saber Quinn… esto no nos concernía a nosotros decirte… fue por ello que mi hija fue en tu busca cuando logró escapar de ese estúpido**-la ojiverde les miro

–**si… es sobre que estaba embarazada… yo… ella lo perdió-**bajo la cabeza

–**sí, ese bebe era producto de la violación de la que fue víctima por…-**la rubia lo cayo no quería escucharlo, porque sentía que la sangre le hervía

–**está bien… pero no era eso… cuando Rachel se fue y te dejo… ella no sabía algo que era importante para ella y para ti… se enteró a los dos meses de llegar… su error fue confiar ese hombre… Quinn-**esta lo miro **–Rachel se enteró que estaba embrazada y tenía casi los cuatro meses-**eso no se lo esperaba

– **¿Que están tratando de decirme?-**los miraba

–**que ella tuvo un hijo tuyo**-la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y sin más se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

¿Quién quieren que sea el ese hombre? Espero sugerencias ¿Qué que creen que sea él bebe de las chicas? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde está o quien lo tiene?

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara de 3-5 capítulos la verdad todavía no sé.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_

Próximo capítulo _**Horas Cruciales**_


End file.
